character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
MASK de Smith (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary MASK de Smith is one of the members of the Killer7 and is one of the playable characters. He was originally a luchador before he was murdered by fans of his rival and was later revived by Harman Smith to join the Killer7. He was later killed again but by Emir Parkreiner who absorbed him and MASK became one of Emir's personas. After the events of Killer7, he was brought back to life again and became the prominent personality just Garcian was. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: MASK de Smith Origin: Killer7 Gender: Male Age: 38 Classification: Member of the Killer7, Assassin, Luchador Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Is a profession Luchador that knows Lucha Libre and British Lancashire wrestling), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Can shoot and kill ghosts), Transformation (Can fully transform into any one of Garcian's personas), Blood Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Healing (Can use blood to become stronger, to heal himself and to use powerful attacks), Plot Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Can kill the Handsome Men who are story characters and had their story written to be where they kill the Killer7), Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Can set enemies on fire after they get blown up by a grenade), Electricity Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Can fire off electric and gravity grenades), Power Nullification with the Vision Ring, Water Manipulation with the Water Ring, Statistics Amplification with the Stamina and Power Ring, Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation with the Fire Ring, Air Manipulation with the Wind Ring, Time Manipulation with the Time Ring, Resistance to Plot Manipulation and Fate Manipulation Attack Potency: City Block Level (Should be superior to most Heaven Smiles which are able to create massive explosions, Even without his guns he can kill most Heaven Smiles in a single punch) Speed: At least Supersonic (Headbutted a bullet when it was right next to his head) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Can pull an oil truck with ease) Striking Strength: City Block Level Durability: City Block Level (Can survive multiple explosions from Heaven Smiles) Stamina: Superhuman (Defeated billions of Heaven Smiles) Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Dual Grenade Launchers Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: His grenade launcher only has one shot each Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Grenade Launchers= * Grenade Launchers: MASK de Smith's main weapons are his two grenade launchers. These grenade launchers only hold one grenade each, however, they explode on contact and set most enemies on fire. They can be charged to include electrical properties which deal more damage or to induce a large amount of gravitational force to a target. At it's most power these grenade launchers can launch a volley of missiles which is powerful enough to kill most opponents. |-|Vision Ring= * Vision Ring: The Vision Ring allows the user to scan an area which makes any beings tangible even if they don't exist. |-|Fire Ring= * Fire Ring: The Fire Ring allows the user to create fire which is powerful enough to burn away object to clear paths. |-|Water Ring= * Water Ring: The Water Ring allows the user to create spurts of water which is mainly used to put out fires or used when water is needed to solve a puzzle. |-|Wind Ring= * Wind Ring: The Wind Ring allows the user to create gusts of wind powerful enough to power wind turbines and blow away objects. |-|Stamina Ring= * Stamina Ring: The Stamina Ring allows its user to be more durable and take more hits before they die. |-|Power Ring= * Power Ring: The Power Ring increases the strength of any attack the user does. |-|Time Ring= * Time Ring: The Time Ring allows the user to rewind time back to when they need to, this is mainly used to reset puzzles. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 8